


Yuuri “Raw Me” Katsuki Strikes Again!

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bend me over the desk daddy, Blowjobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boypussy, Buttplugs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chris gets his dick sucked, Daddy Kink, Dick me down daddy, Fuckfest, Horny Boss Victor, Hotel Sex, I make no apologies for my depravity, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, POV Victor, Raw me Daddy, Rimming, Slutty Secretary Yuuri, Spanking, This story is brought to you by a playlist of slutty Ariana Grande Songs. You’re welcome., Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Victor has big dick energy, Victor is a shameless pervert, Victor is into it, Victor is smitten, Victor sticking it in every hole Yuuri has, Yuuri Katsuki’s Thighs, Yuuri in lingerie, Yuuri is hilariously unqualified for this job, Yuuri just wants to be a stay at home dog mom, face fucking, porn with a tiny bit of plot, this is shameless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Viktor was the most excited he’d been in months. Stepping off the plane and back onto American soil after a tiring business trip to China was the highlight of his week thus far.Before, traveling the world used to offer a small sense of adventure, but after the last several months, it only meant precious time spent away from his Yuuri.Just like countless times before, Yuuri had booked their favorite suite for a lovely evening together. The omega had spent many nights in Viktor’s own bed, but somehow, fucking his secretary in a luxury hotel helped to keep the fantasy alive.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 16
Kudos: 414





	Yuuri “Raw Me” Katsuki Strikes Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GioGioStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/gifts).



> This shameless porny nonsense started as a joke with GioGioStar and now here we are. Your comments always make me laugh so this shit is dedicated to you ❤️
> 
> This story is absolute filth and I refuse to apologize 😂. I couldn’t decide what kind of sex I wanted to write about so this has a bit of everything. If Yuuri has a hole, Viktor’s sticking his dick in it. 
> 
> The hot older boss banging the young slutty secretary might be the most tired of all fanfiction cliches but oh well. As usual, this is all porn and I make absolutely no apologies for my depravity. 
> 
> This was originally going to be like 1500 worlds but it somehow spiraled into 3000+ words of shameless smut. 
> 
> Chris (briefly!) gets in on the action too because why the fuck not?

Viktor was the most excited he’d been in months. Stepping off the plane and back onto American soil after a tiring business trip to China was the highlight of his week thus far. 

Before, traveling the world used to offer a small sense of adventure, but after the last several months, it only meant precious time spent away from his Yuuri. 

Just like countless times before, Yuuri had booked their favorite suite for a lovely evening together. The omega had spent many nights in Viktor’s own bed, but somehow, fucking his secretary in a luxury hotel helped to keep the fantasy alive. 

Viktor was a confident alpha and knew that he looked good at age 35. He worked hard to maintain his appearance and having a smoking hot 22 year old, cheeks flushed and pussy dripping wet over his body was a huge ego boost. 

Viktor would be lying if he didn’t admit, at least to himself, that he hadn’t noticed Yuuri right away. The young omega was initially very shy and absolutely desperate to prove himself when he was first hired. 

Viktor rarely even considered resumes from new graduates, but Chris, the perverse, beautiful bastard that he was, had convinced him to give this one a shot. 

Even under a thick layer of standard issue scent blockers, Viktor could tell that he and Yuuri were biologically compatible. Even more, Yuuri was blessed with a pretty face, slender waist, thick thighs and a great ass. 

Chris knew what Viktor liked and always did know how to pick them...

—————————————-

Viktor couldn’t help but smile to himself when he thought back to the first moment he’d laid eyes on Yuuri during his interview. 

Aside from an eagerness to learn and a rudimentary knowledge of office work, Yuuri had been hilariously unqualified. Viktor hadn’t cared in the slightest and absolutely had to have him. 

Even if Yuuri served as nothing more than something pretty to look at during a slow day at the office, Viktor would be getting his money’s worth. 

They had danced around each other for 2 months before Yuuri had been bold (and tipsy enough) to make the first move after an incredibly stressful business dinner. 

Small, delicate hands on his chest and the omega’s sweet mouth on his neck had inevitably led to more as time went on. 

Viktor had decided to press his luck by settling a hand on the omega’s thigh the morning after Yuuri had initially crossed that professional line. 

Yuuri had looked up at him with a pretty smile before deftly freeing Viktor’s stiffening cock, sinking to his knees and enveloping the thick head in the wet heat of his mouth. Right there in his office where anyone could stumble upon them...

Viktor had grabbed the omega roughly by the hair and fucked his pretty mouth as tears threatened to spill from Yuuri's dark eyes. 

The way that Yuuri had moaned raggedly around his cock and oozed slick at his rough treatment had Viktor mesmerized. 

Yuuri sucked cock like his life depended on it and Viktor had been completely at the omega’s mercy ever since that very first time. 

—————————————

Viktor had been delighted to learn that although shy and unsure of himself on the surface, Yuuri behaved very differently in the bedroom. Perhaps it was simply due to his omega biology, or maybe it was all an act. 

Whatever the reason, Viktor couldn’t help but be charmed by Yuuri’s shy smiles and pretty blushes and then the inevitable 180 as the omega begged for his knot. 

They’d been fucking for almost 10 months and every time was better than the time before. 

Viktor regularly enjoyed Yuuri in his office, under the desk while he conducted conference calls, their favorite suite at the Ritz, and of course, his own bed at home. 

Yuuri had a special talent for plastering on a neutral, professional face throughout the workday and then sinking to his knees under Viktor’s desk the moment the clock struck 5. 

———————————————-

The first time that Yuuri had called him daddy during sex had made Viktor cum embarrassingly fast. 

He’d popped his knot so deep inside his omega’s tight pussy and absolutely filled it to the brim with pulses of hot semen; locking them together in an incredibly inappropriate position for half an hour. 

The shuddering moan he’d released as he came hadn’t been manly at all, despite Yuuri’s many reassurances. 

Yuuri had taken it as a compliment, but Viktor still cringed every time he thought about it. 

Viktor's pride as an alpha demanded that he keep up with Yuuri’s impressive stamina and devote himself to satisfying the omega’s every need. 

——————————————

Chris had once given him shit for not even attempting to be discreet when he and Yuuri had both called off work in favor of a long weekend spent in the Viktor’s bed. 

Viktor was lucky that Chris was his oldest and dearest friend. Early into he and Yuuri’s physical relationship, the other alpha had, quite literally, caught him with his pants down. 

Viktor had been sure that Yuuri would’ve been mortified at being caught getting fucked on the floor of Viktor’s office; slick dripping down his thick thighs and panties around his ankles, but Yuuri had loved it. 

Viktor hadn’t missed a beat and continued to leisurely thrust into his secretary’s pussy as Chris stood in the threshold with his mouth hanging open and a visible tenting in his pants. 

Yuuri, the polite little omega that he was, had even beckoned Chris into the room with a wink and sucked him off while Viktor continued to fuck him from behind. 

Something about watching his oldest friend cum in his omega’s pretty mouth was exhilarating. Yuuri had swallowed every last drop of the other alpha’s release before Chris quickly tucked himself back into his slacks and fled. 

Viktor considered himself a generous alpha and wasn’t above occasionally letting another man enjoy Yuuri’s sweet mouth while he watched; however, the omega’s tight pussy and perfect ass would only ever belong to him. 

——————————————-

Yuuri had drunkenly confessed one evening that his real aspiration in life was to be a spoiled, kept omega who never had to work a day in his life. 

Viktor doubted that Yuuri even remembered it, but he had never forgotten. 

Yuuri deserved to have everything he ever wanted and Viktor was determined to give it to him. 

Perhaps it was impulsive, but Viktor already planned on taking Yuuri as his mate. Yuuri was young and beautiful and everything that Viktor had ever wanted in a partner. 

He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thumbed the soft velvet ring box as he approached room 303. 

After he’d thoroughly wrecked Yuuri in every conceivable way, he was going to ask the omega to marry him. Viktor was confident that Yuuri would say yes. 

————————————-

Viktor knocked softly on the wooden door of their room and gifted Yuuri with a happy smile when the omega opened the door and beckoned him inside. 

“Welcome back.” Yuuri said with a shy smile as Viktor pulled him into his arms. 

Yuuri was dressed in a beautiful satin robe with the bed already turned down and waiting for them. The omega smelled even sweeter than usual and just holding Yuuri by the hips like this was making Viktor pleasantly lightheaded. 

“Congratulations on the Chinese deal Viktor. I knew you would be successful. As always.” The omega praised before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of Viktor’s mouth. 

Oh, how easily an alpha’s fragile ego could be stroked... Hearing Yuuri constantly tell him how handsome and successful he was pleased Viktor almost as much as the sex. 

“Look at you…” Viktor whispered appreciatively as he cupped the omega’s pale cheek and planted a sweet kiss on Yuuri's lips. 

“All for you...” Yuuri said with a smile. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Viktor praised. 

“Let me make you feel good…” Yuuri said softly before slowly sinking to his knees. 

Viktor threaded his fingers through the soft strands of Yuuri’s hair while the omega dutifully helped him out of his trousers. 

“I missed you…” Yuuri admitted. 

“Did you think of me while you were away?” Yuuri asked as he slicked his hand with spit and began to pleasure the alpha. 

“Always…” Viktor promised. 

Viktor had grown used to his omega spoiling him like this almost daily and didn’t realize just how much he missed Yuuri’s sweet mouth while he was away. 

“Fuck my face daddy.” Yuuri said with a smile before taking him into his mouth. 

—————————————-

“Fuck baby...so good…always so good for me...” Viktor praised as he thrusted into the wet heat of Yuuri’s pouting mouth. 

“I can smell how wet you are...just from sucking me off.” Viktor groaned appreciatively as Yuuri moaned raggedly around his cock. 

Yuuri playfully batted his wandering hand away as Viktor attempted to remove the satin robe that he wore. 

The omega’s tear stained face and swollen lips was already a wonderful view, but Viktor wanted more. 

The beautiful marks that he’d left on Yuuri’s body a week prior were peaking out of the soft fabric and teasing Viktor mercilessly. 

Viktor had even resisted temptation and abstained from pleasuring himself while he and Yuuri were apart. After a tortuously long week without cumming, Viktor was already aching and desperate for release. 

“Mmn…’m already close baby…” Viktor moaned. 

Yuuri suddenly pulled off of his cock after watching the alpha’s balls draw up and the tension in Viktor’s strong legs as he approached his orgasm. 

Viktor’s disappointed groan was definitely embarrassing but he was too far gone to care. 

“Cum in me...” Yuuri begged as he quickly rose to his feet and finally undid the silken tie at his waist.

Yuuri looked breathtaking in a series of beautifully intricate straps that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

Viktor’s eyes eagerly trailed down the entire length of Yuuri’s beautifully revealed body. He could hardly wait to enjoy him. 

He couldn’t help but groan as Yuuri trailed a delicate finger between the soft folds of his silken cunt to tease himself. Viktor had to stop from stroking his painfully erect cock as the omega brought a slick covered finger to his swollen lips to taste himself. 

“I’m already ready for you…” Yuuri said with a needy little whine as he sauntered towards the bed. 

Yuuri already had him wound so tightly around his pretty little finger. Viktor would steal for him; lie for him; kill for him even. Yuuri had bewitched him. Body and soul...

“Get on your knees baby.” Viktor crooned as he quickly stripped out of his suit jacket and popped two of his shirt buttons in his haste. 

Viktor had dreamed of losing himself between Yuuri’s soft thighs for the entire duration of his flight home. And here Yuuri was, freshly waxed, face down and ass up just absolutely begging to be fucked. 

“Mmn...raw me daddy…” Yuuri moaned as he wiggled his ass invitingly. 

——————————————

“What’s this?” Viktor asked with a pleased smile as he pressed the button to the pretty plug Yuuri wore. 

“Hahhh...” Yuuri cried out as the pink plug began to vibrate as it pressed against that wonderful spot deep inside of him. 

“Have you had this in all day for me, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as a planted hot, open mouthed kisses along his omega’s delicate spine. 

“Mmnn...yes daddy...” Yuuri moaned. 

“So good for me…” Viktor praised as he smacked Yuuri hard on the ass. 

“Please…” Yuuri begged as Viktor trailed two fingers between his plush thighs. 

“Where do you want me, Yuuri? You’re soaking wet in both places…” Viktor mused as he slipped two fingers into the welcoming heat of his omega’s cunt. 

“Hah...ahh…” Yuuri cried out as Viktor’s fingers hooked inside of him. 

Yuuri’s deliciously frustrated little whine as he withdrew his fingers almost made Viktor cum right then and there. 

The alpha knew he wasn’t going to last long, but he would make it up to Yuuri before the night was through. 

“You don’t even care which hole gets fucked do you baby?” Viktor groaned as he lined himself up and roughly entered Yuuri from behind.

“Hahhh...knot me...please…” Yuuri begged with a muffled moan as Viktor shoved his face into the mattress. 

Yuuri's sweet little moans, the lovely scent of his slick and the lewd smack of their bodies meeting soon filled their usual hotel suite. 

His omega’s perky ass was already bright red and beginning to welt under his hand as Viktor spanked him hard. Yuuri, sweet reserved little Yuuri, absolutely loved it when Viktor got a little rough with him. 

Yuuri let out the sweetest cry when Viktor gripped him roughly by the hair and yanked his head up as he fucked him hard and fast. 

“Mmnn...more...harder!” Yuuri moaned. Viktor was more than happy to comply. 

——————————————

Viktor felt like a horny teenager again about to fuck for the very first time. Between how keyed up he already was from Yuuri sucking him off, the vibrations from the plug and Yuuri’s tight little cunt, Viktor was already close again. 

All it took was a few more punishing thrusts before Viktor tumbled headlong into a blissful release. 

“Fuck baby...so good...” Viktor groaned as he filled Yuuri’s pussy with pulses of hot seed. 

Viktor slipped out of his omega with a groan and watched as thick streams of semen lazily leaked from Yuuri’s abused little hole. 

——————————————-

“Did I hurt you?” Viktor asked worriedly as he gathered Yuuri into his arms and pressed a kiss to the omega’s temple. 

“No, you didn’t hurt me Viktor. It felt good.” Yuuri assured him with a sweet smile. 

“I’ve missed you. Maybe a little too much…” Viktor said sheepishly as he gestured to his crotch. Yuuri’s little snorting laugh was incredibly cute. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me…” Yuuri said as he leaned over and planted a soft kiss to the alpha’s chest. 

“Unless...you can’t go another round?” Yuuri said with a wink as Viktor rolled on top of him and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. 

It would be another 15 to 20 minutes until he was ready again, but this time he’d spend it kissing and biting every inch of Yuuri’s beautiful body. 

——————————————-

Now that some of the edge had been taken off, Viktor was determined to take his time in making sure that Yuuri was feeling just as wonderful as he was. 

“How on earth do you take this thing off?” Viktor said in frustrated mumble as he thumbed the intricate straps of Yuuri’s lingerie. 

“Don’t laugh at me!” Viktor said with a fake wounded look as Yuuri giggled at his failed attempt to remove it. 

“Here...untie it right here on the sides.” Yuuri instructed as he guided the alpha’s hands to his waist. 

“Thank god.” Viktor said triumphantly as Yuuri was finally fully naked underneath of him. 

Yuuri’s hiss of pleasure as he sucked a pert, pink nipple into the wet heat of his mouth went straight to Viktor’s hardening cock. 

“Mmnn…” Yuuri moaned as he pinched the other between his thumb and forefinger.

Almost every part of the omega’s lovely body was sensitive and Viktor was confident that he would never tire of the beautiful sounds that Yuuri made. 

—————————————-

“You’re so wet down here baby…” Viktor said appreciatively as he slowly removed the plug from the omega’s ass. 

“Ahh...Mmnn...Viktor!” Yuuri cried out as the alpha’s tongue circled his tight, slick hole. 

Watching Yuuri throw his head back, grip the bed sheets and moan his name as he thrust his tongue inside filled the alpha with pride. 

“Want you…” Yuuri sighed longingly as two of the alpha’s fingers slipped into the slick heat of his abused cunt while he continued to rim him. 

“Please…” Yuuri begged him sweetly. 

——————————————

Yuuri always did look so good underneath of him like this; back arched up off of the bed, thick thighs wrapped around his waist and the heels of his slender feet digging into Viktor’s back. 

“Oohh…mmn...yess…” Yuuri moaned as Viktor leisurely thrusted into the tight heat of his ass. 

“Feel good?” Viktor mumbled as he planted hot, open mouthed kisses to the pale skin of Yuuri’s neck. 

“Mmn...yess…” Yuuri sighed blissfully. 

Yuuri’s delicate omega scent was much sweeter than it normally was and Viktor wanted to drown himself in it. Everything about Yuuri seemed even more sensual...almost as if the omega was approaching his heat…

“You smell so good…” Viktor moaned as he reveled in his omega’s wonderfully tight warmth. 

—————————————

Viktor held Yuuri’s slender waist against him while they waited for his knot to go down. He couldn’t help himself as he trailed a hand between the soft folds of Yuuri’s pussy to tease him as he continued to pump the omega full. 

“Is your heat approaching?” Viktor asked as he gently sucked on Yuuri’s earlobe while his hand continued to pleasure him. 

“No…” Yuuri breathed. 

“Something is different…” Viktor groaned as Yuuri suddenly tightened around him and moaned as he came for him a second time. 

Yuuri gently grasped him by the wrist and guided his free hand over the flat skin of his toned stomach. 

“Viktor…” Yuuri sighed happily as he settled a small hand on top of Viktor’s much larger one. 

“Yuuri, are you…?” Viktor trailed off. 

“Yes.” Yuuri said with a happy smile. 

“You’re pregnant…” Viktor said breathlessly. 

“I found out while you were away.” Yuuri explained. 

“How do you feel?” Viktor asked as he rubbed the skin of Yuuri’s still flat stomach. 

“Weird.” Yuuri said with a laugh. 

“Are you happy?” Yuuri asked nervously. 

“Yes.” Viktor said as he planted a kiss on Yuuri's mating gland. 

“We kind of did everything backwards.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Funny you should mention that…” Viktor said with a bright smile. 

“I can’t actually reach it seeing as we’re sort of stuck together for a bit, but I did plan on proposing to you tonight…” Viktor went on. 

“If my mother asks, you got me pregnant after the wedding.” Yuuri said with a snort. 

“So, it’s a yes?” Viktor asked hopefully. 

“It’s a yes.” Yuuri confirmed. 

“In order for the timeline to match up we have to get married like, yesterday…” Viktor mused. 

“I will leave the planning of this shotgun wedding in your capable hands Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri said as he met the alpha’s mouth in a sweet over the shoulder kiss.


End file.
